


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Series: Family: A Different Kind of Team [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kids are kinda gross, M/M, Tiny burrito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired :P

It was late at night. The darkness was like a veil, shrouding the house, protecting it. Peter lay, sleeping soundly in his bedroom, attached to the huge nursery.   
Tony was down in the workshop, fiddling with another one of his inventions.  
Despite the late hour, Steve was still up, lying in bed. He played with the corner of a page in his book, folding and unfolding it as his eyes scanned the page.   
The door creaked. Steve set his book down. “Tony? That you? Peter?”  
No one answered. Steve got up, pushing blankets back. He ignored a shiver down his spine. The tower was fully secured; nothing could get in without the notice of Jarvis. “Kiddo? You there?” He questioned, reaching for his shield as he headed for the door.  
The door swung open, Tony grinned at him. “Did I scare you, Babe?”  
He set his shield down. “You’ve done worse.”  
“Come here.”   
Steve tried to stifle a yawn. “I’m tired.”  
Tony took his hand, pressing his lips against the large knuckles. Steve permitted him pull him closer, half-grumpy, half-amused. Tony was persistent, to say the least. Tony kissed him again, on the lips this time. Steve wrapped his arms around him, kissing back.  
Suddenly, Tony pulled away, glancing towards the still open door. Steve looked too.  
“What?”  
“I thought I heard something.” Tony muttered, peering into the dark hallway. “Peter?”  
Steve took his hand. “He’s asleep. It was probably the wind.”   
Tony pulled away, heading towards the elevator. “I want to check.”  
“Tony…” Steve started, but he too stepped into the elevator.  
A short ride later, they stepped out and headed for the nursery door. Inside, the giant, low ceilinged room was dark. Together, they headed for the door to Peter’s room. The arch reactor in Tony’s chest eliminated the need for flashlights. Tony opened the door.   
Steve blinked. The room was awash with light. It was decorated with the constellations, as scientifically accurate as a square room permitted. The bed was a replica of a space ship. The levers on the ‘control panel’ allowed it to be moved up and down the wall, and adjusted to Peters comfort. But right now Peter didn’t seem to be in his bed. Steve and Tony glanced around, but only had to follow their ears.  
The sound of sobbing was coming from the reading nook, a built in cave just big enough for one Peter and one parent. Steve bent down to peer in the entrance. “Peter?”  
Peter was crouching there, tears running down his face. He clutched a pillow against his legs, knees tucked to his chest.  
“What’s wrong, Peter?” Tony asked, pushing Steve aside and squeezing in. Peter crawled towards his Dad, over the pillow. He clutched to Tony’s chest, his tiny body shaking. Tony hugged him back. “What happened sweetie?” He went to scoop Peter up, then pulled his hand away, disgusted. He covered quickly. “You had an accident? That’s what’s wrong?”  
Steve hurried to the attached bathroom and grabbed a towel, then ducked as far as he could into the cave and wrapped Peter’s bottom in the terry cloth. Tony lifted the crying boy from the cave.  
“What happened, honey?” Tony questioned, silently signaling Steve to run a bath. Steve hurried to do so; Tony followed and sat himself on the closed toilet, rocking the little boy.  
Peter sobbed his words, indistinguishable at first. “…I’m sorry Daddy!” He clutched handfuls of Tony’s shirt in his tiny fists.   
“It’s okay, baby.” Tony hugged him. Steve had started the bath, and now sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing Peter’s back.  
“I had a bad dream.” Peter mumbled, fresh tears running down his cheeks.  
Tony began to help him undress, peeling the wet clothes off his goose bump coved limbs. The helped him use the toilet, and Steve lifted him into the bath.   
“I can handle this.” He reassured Tony. “You go deal with the sheets.”  
Tony left, Steve began to help Peter wash up. “You okay, kiddo?”  
Peter stared up at him, eyes full with tears. “I had a bad dream.” He whimpered.   
Steve nodded, reaching for a fresh towel. He pulled the plug and wrapped Peter up like a tiny burrito. “S’okay, baby. It happens.”  
Tony pushed the door open, carrying fresh clothes, and sat down again. “I got you your Hulk pj’s, okay sweetie?”   
Peter nodded, drying his tears on the corner of the towel. Steve let Tony dress him, leaning against the bathroom wall, his mind fuzzy with exhaustion. He began to doze; Tony woke him with a poke.   
“Coming?”  
He nodded, getting to his feet and lifting Peter into his arms. Peter laid his head on his Poppa’s chest, hugging him. Together they headed to the master bedroom.  
“Can I sleep with you tonight, Poppa?” Peter mumbled, clearly too tired to notice that they were already in the elevator.  
Steve hugged him close. “Sure, hun. Right between me and Daddy.”  
He settled him down in the middle of the bed, as Tony climbed in on his side and wrapped the blankets around the child, already half asleep.  
Steve settled on the other side, and Tony snuggled close to the two of them.  
“Good night.” He mumbled.  
And sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about children. Oops.


End file.
